A common problem experienced by helicopters and other turboprop type aircraft is the gradual accumulation of airborne saline residue and contaminants on surfaces of blades and rotors of their turboprops. This accumulation progressively impairs functional parameters and, thus, turboprop performance. Accordingly, it is important to remove such residue and contaminants so that blade and/or rotor surfaces are restored to their original condition, without jeopardizing aircraft efficiency. Although useful, conventional cleaning devices have often been found heavy, bulky and otherwise unsuitable for transport on aircraft such as a helicopter, or for operation in the field.